A New Chapter
by Sunni-Chan
Summary: Set after the Card Captor Sakura series, Sakura is now in Junior High. Syaoran left and nothing strange has happened for a while. Then things change. Can Sakura overcome the new challenges set ahead for her? Or will her world come crashing down?
1. Chapter One: Beginning of A New Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any characters from the series :) These are owned by CLAMP and yes I am jealous :)**

Chapter One – Beginning of a New Chapter

_A photograph lay on a desk, the gentle breeze from the open window fluttered the edges of it, and the moonlight that streamed from the window fell upon the photograph, allowing the details to be seen. The light that shone upon it showed that the photograph wasn't recent, about three years old. It was guaranteed that the people in the photograph had grown older now._

_The two people in the photograph looked so happy. Their eyes were sparkling with the joy of the event that had just taken place._

_Sparkling emerald eyes staring straight at the camera, while shining hazel eyes glanced sideways, towards the emerald eyes._

_Another breeze came in through the window and the photograph got caught up in it, flipping it up into the air and turned, swirling, then landing just after a few seconds… face down._

_Two pairs of blood red eyes stared from a darkened corner and glowed, before vanishing into the darkness once more…_

_

* * *

_

/BEEP!/ /BEEP!/

Groaning from the sound of the alarm, a hand thrust out from under the covers and took hold of the alarm clock, bringing it down to meet with sleepy emerald eyes. It was 8am and luckily the holidays. Not that there was much of the holidays left, only a week left until school…

A slender finger pressed the button on the alarm and placed it back onto the shelf, the covers then being pulled back over, covering the emerald eyes until…

/RING!/ /RING!/

The hand then again shot out from under the covers and scrabbled about, until it clasped around a handphone. Bringing the handphone down under the covers it was then answered "Hello…?" the sleepy voice spoke.

"Sakura-chan!" a happy voice answered.

Emerald green eyes blinked and chestnut brown hair was swept away from the emerald eyes by a slender hand.

"Tomoyo-chan? Why are you ringing this early?"

The emerald eyes belonged to Sakura Kinomoto, an almost 14 year old girl who had conquered the Clow Cards and battled through a Final Judgment, created the Sakura Cards, fallen in love with a boy and then had her heart broken when he left.

"Well Sakura-chan… Wait don't tell me you forgot what today is?"

It then dawned on Sakura what she was meant to be doing today. Large emerald eyes widened. "Hoeeee!" she squeaked "I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan; I will be ready in half an hour!"

"Ok Sakura-chan I will come get you"

"Ok Tomoyo-chan, see you soon!"

Tomoyo sighed happily as she hung up, imagining Sakura dashing about in a panic with that kawaii look on her face.

At the sudden commotion, Kero popped his head out from the desk drawer that was his bed. "Sakura-chan… what's going on?" Kero asked groggily.

"I'm late Kero-chan!" she squealed flinging open her closet door and looking inside. Picking out a red plaid skirt and a red halter neck top and a black jacket, Sakura speedily got dressed, before plopping down onto her stool at her vanity table. She took up a brush and began to tidy her hair. She had been growing it over the last three years and now it had grown halfway down to her elbows. Brushing it she then gathered it into two simple braids on either side of her head, securing them with red velvet ribbons.

Standing then heading to the full length mirror on the door of her closet, she then stared at herself. She had grown a lot over the last three years, now being taller and had a lithe figure. Everything was in proportion… She was starting to become quite the little stunner. After what seemed like ages of Sakura straightening out her outfit, she heard an all too familiar voice calling up the stairs to her.

"KAIJOU! Tomoyo is here for you!"

Those dulcet tones belonged to Sakura's older brother Touya. He was now in college, but was home for the holidays. "Ok Onii-chan!" she called back with a smile, grabbing her bag and stuffing her handphone and some other stuff, including a Kero-chan.

As she left, Sakura failed to notice the photograph that was laying face down on her desk. The photograph glowed red for a moment, the picture turning over. The image became distorted for a moment the eyes of the two people in it glowed red and the photo seemed to move. The two people in it turned away from each other and as quick as that had happened, the image returned to how it had been before, the two smiling faces showing again. The picture then turned back over before the glow disappeared.

* * *

A little while later Sakura and Tomoyo were sat in a café, drinking tea and having some cake. Tomoyo sipped on her tea as Sakura sneakily passed small pieces of cake to a hungry Kero who was hiding in her bag. Today was their weekly visit to a café to have cake and tea and just chill. It was something Tomoyo had started up when they were in their last year of Tomoeda Elementary school, to help relax them through their exams and also so that they could eat good cake… obviously.

Sakura leant back in her chair with a smile "I can't believe that we still do this… I mean it's nice and all but I just didn't see us doing it for this long"

Tomoyo smiled also "I know what you mean Sakura-chan, most girls our age would have done this for like I don't know… a couple of weeks and then gotten bored" Sipping at her tea again she chuckled as she saw Kero poke Sakura in the leg, in an attempt to demand more cake.

Sakura obliged and passed him some more cake, before having some herself. "Tomoyo-chan, do you reckon we will be friends forever?" This was something that she had been thinking about a lot lately and it was something that was dear to her heart.

Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment "Sakura-chan that is something I cannot promise will happen, but I can hope and pray that we will be friends until the end" she smiled brightly and this put confidence into Sakura that Tomoyo would be a friend for life.

"Not long until we are back to school" Sakura sighed, absentmindedly passing some more cake to Kero. Sakura loved school, but it was the start of a new school year, which meant new teachers, but on the good side she would still have all her old friends in her classes.

Tomoyo nodded "Yes, second year of Junior High already…" Tomoyo knew why Sakura seemed a little less enthusiastic about school these days, she had done ever since Syaoran had left and all the cards dealt with, there was just no excitement anymore. This had definitely changed the way Sakura behaved these days, she had put a lot of trust in Syaoran staying and he had broken that. As they say, trust is like a mirror, if it breaks you can fix it, but you will always see the cracks in the reflection…

* * *

Later that day…

Sakura returned home and headed straight upstairs. Dumping her bag onto her bed, a disgruntled Kero flew out mumbling about being dumped onto the bed and landed in his usual space on the floor to play video games, with cake in both hands. Sakura looked around her room and for the first time that day she noticed something was on her desk.

Blinking a little Sakura walked over to her desk and picked up the rectangular piece of what seemed to be paper and turned it over. Eyes widening for a moment as she stared at the paper. It was a photograph, a photograph of her and - Syaoran. Swallowing hard as a lump formed in her throat she began to remember when that picture had been taken. It was taken after all the card business was dealt with; Tomoyo had taken the picture and given one copy to her and another to him. Sakura swallowed hard again and tried hard to think how it had gotten there.

They looked so happy in the picture and that made Sakura feel a bit tearful, as she could remember that she had been happier than anything ever in her life up until that point, she was staring right at Tomoyo when the picture was taken and Syaoran had been glancing sideways at her. Back then everything had seemed so simple, catching Clow Cards, having adventures on school trips, finding out that Yukito was really Yue, the Final Judgment, transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards… So many different things that back then just seemed so much simpler. Being young she had nothing to worry about, love wasn't something that she had truly understood until now and she knew that she had loved Syaoran once and that he had loved her… or so she thought.

Staring at the photograph some more, all the memories of the past few years came flooding back, her crush on Yukito, telling Yukito and having him reject her, making her realize her love for him was something like a love for a father and telling her that one day she would meet her number one person that would make her feel special and be the one that she truly loved. Then of course when Syaoran found her on the swing set and had made her feel a little better through his comfort. Sakura had finally realized that Li Syaoran was her number one person… the one that she would love and be the one for her – but things change, and Syaoran had gone back to Hong Kong and she hadn't heard from him since.

Sighing softly she held back the urge to rip up the photograph but instead slid to her knees and then onto her stomach and looked under her bed. Spotting the green box she pulled it out and opened it, dropping the photograph into the box. Replacing the lid quickly she shoved the box back under her bed with a choked sighing noise and sat up, still wondering how that photograph got out of the box in the first place.

Sitting there for a moment she spaced out a little, staring at nothing in particular when she suddenly felt this presence, an almighty surge of power that lasted a few seconds and then it was gone. Sakura shot up off the floor and ran to her window. Kero had stopped playing his game and shot to the window also.

"Did you feel that?" Kero asked, frowning as he slipped out of the window and looked around.

"Yeah" Sakura nodded climbing out onto the window ledge "But it's gone now… maybe it was a passing presence"

Kero flew back inside and looked at Sakura skeptically "Hmm I'm not sure… I haven't felt that presence before… but your right it's gone now. If it's anything to worry about I'm sure we will feel it again"

Sakura climbed back inside and shut the window. Sighing softly she plopped down onto her bed "It was strange" she looked towards Kero. "Your right also, if it is anything to worry about, it will make itself known in time" Stretching a little, she leant back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Apologies for the shortness but it will get better as it goes on with more chapters :)

R&R! :)


	2. Chapter Two: Imagination or Reality?

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, how ever much I would love to :D CLAMP owns them *nods***

Chapter Two: Imagination or Reality?

Sakura had awoken at 8am, and had promptly gotten up to begin her morning chores, she had made breakfast for herself, her brother and her father, washed the dishes, swept all the floors upstairs and downstairs and washed them too, she had then dusted all the wooden surfaces and washed down the worktops in the kitchen, cleaned the windows and swept the pathway in the front yard and then swept the paving in the backyard. Also she had done the laundry for that day, washed and then hung it out to dry.

Sighing softly she took a look at the clock, just as she had finished sorting out the shoes in the shoe rack, it was now 11am. Smiling brightly at her new personal record for time taken on chores, she checked the schedule to see what else she had to do today and was glad to see that it was not her turn to cook, but her fathers turn today, since he was home early today, having now finished all his lecture plans for the new semester for the new university year and also having finished doing his catch-up sessions with those who would be attending their second year in his course.

Sakura stretched and wandered upstairs, going into the bathroom she had a shower, having gotten a little dusty and dirty from her chores. Once that was done she headed into her room and took up a brush, brushing her hair out before attacking it with the hairdryer, moving it away from her head every so often so that she could brush her hair to locate the damp patches. Once her hair was dry, she left it down for a change, since she was indoors and not going out anywhere at the moment.

Walking over to her closet she picked out a white shorts and a red strappy top, also picking out a white cardigan, that was slightly longer than her shorts, and white ankle socks, she got dressed. Sighing a little as she looked at her outfit in the mirror in her closet door, she twirled round in a circle; nodding contentedly she shut the closet door and flopped down onto her bed.

After a few moments of looking around her room, her eyes fell upon a stack of books that she had borrowed from the library for her summer work. Groaning a little, she couldn't believe that she hadn't taken them back sooner. In an act of slight irritation she launched a plush toy at the pile of books, and the whole pile came unexpectedly crashing down onto the hardwood floor. Grumbling a little she sat up and slid off her bed, moving over to the pile of books she heard "Kaijou? What's going on in there?" mumbling something about "stupid books..." she called back to her brother "Nothing Onii-chan" and gathered up the pile of books and stacked them back on her desk.

Touya was laying on his bed, reading some books that would be important to him in college. Sighing softly he finished reading the bottom of one page and snapped the book shut, tossing it across the bed. Staring up at the ceiling he suddenly heard a crashing noise coming from Sakura's room, narrowing his eyes he heard something that sounded like "stupid books..." and then called out "Kaijou? What's going on in there?" and after a few seconds she called back "Nothing Onii-chan" before he would hear the noise of something being gathered up off the floor.

Shaking his head a little he thought to himself _she's becoming so much like you Okaa-san... everyday she is growing to become like you... its remarkable but Sakura really is starting to look like you Okaa-san... apart from hair colour of course... _Touya had vowed, ever since their mother had died that he would be the one there to protect her, and he had in his own opinion done a good job so far, obviously for a while he couldn't sense her, but that was because he had given his powers over to Yue, to stop him disappearing but since Sakura's power had taken a boost, his powers had been returned to him, as Yue didn't need them anymore. This was rare but happened sometimes.

Touya could see his mother in Sakura more and more everyday and it made him smile inside to know that his sister would turn out ok, although a little clumsy like their mother, which was sometimes a downfall, she would still turn out to be a good person as she got older.

"I miss you Okaa-san..."

* * *

Later that day...

Sakura was staring at the pile of books again, wondering whether she should just take them back today or not, wondering if she had time to go wandering down to the library. Sighing softly she stood and collected the pile of books, shoving them into one of her bags; she then placed the bag on the chair at her desk and went to the open window.

She pushed it open a little more and leant against the window ledge as she looked out across the neighborhood. Everything just seemed so... different today, as if someone had returned from a long journey and was seeing the town for the first time, after a long time. Shaking her head a little she walked across her room and stared at herself in the mirror, playing with the end of her hair she took two blue ribbons and proceeded to braid her hair into two braids on each side of her head, once that was done she spied out of the corner of her eye an emerald green ribbon and her eyes widened. Picking up the ribbon she hastily shoved it into the drawer of her vanity table and sighed, closing her eyes for a second as if trying to forget that she had seen that color...

Ever since _he_ had left she had refused to wear that ribbon, it reminded her too much of him, and pretty much everything that she had associated with him had been stored away so that she wouldn't have the reminder every single day.

Luckily school would not be a reminder of him, as he had left pretty much before she started into Seijou Junior High, so at least that was one bonus. Although she had to endure the meaningless chatter at school just after he had left... and then again at the beginning of their first year at Seijou Junior High, as there had been bets on whether Li Syaoran would return to start Junoir High. Unfortunately for a lot of people he did not return to join Seijou Junior High - but as it seemed - had decided to reside in Hong Kong and start Junior High there instead.

While she was reminiscing, her handphone began to ring, vibrating across the desk. Sakura's eyes snapped open and she walked over, picking the handphone up off the desk and smiling ruefully as she recognized the number.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan" she answered brightly, plopping down onto her bed.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Are you busy?" Tomoyo asked stretching a little in the chair in which she was seated.

"No not at all Tomoyo-chan, what's on your mind?" Sakura asked, playing with the end of one of her braids.

"Well Sakura-chan, I was wondering whether you wanted to go and get school supplies... since we both already have uniforms"

"Sure Tomoyo-chan" Sakura looked over to the clock, it was 12:30pm

"Ok Sakura-chan, meet me at Penguin Park"

Sakura stood, toying with the hem of her shorts as she awaited the arrival of her best friend. Looking across Penguin Park she took note of the children playing there, some supervised by there parents or older siblings, others who were a little older, grouped together with their friends, enjoying the last few days before school started again. Sighing softly she watched two children chasing each other, giggling and squealing as the engaged in a game of tag. Remembering what it felt like to be that young she smiled a little.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a cheery tinkling voice; "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned and smiled as she spotted her best friend "Tomoyo-chan!" she skipped forward and took hold of Tomoyo, hugging her for a few seconds before declaring "Lets go!" taking her best friends hand and dragging her along towards the towns shopping district.

After going from shop to shop, deciding what they wanted for stationary for school and what cute accessories Tomoyo could decorate Sakura with, they were finally finished shopping for school supplies.

They were now standing inside a haberdashery, Sakura admiring the different coloured buttons and beads, while Tomoyo was fawning over different coloured and textured fabrics, her eyes all starry as she quickly paid for the fabrics she had purchased. Tomoyo had decided that now she no longer had to make battle outfits for Sakura (since they had sealed and transformed all the cards), she would now make her summer outfits.

"Come Sakura-chan" Tomoyo called to her "let's go to my house for measurements!"

Sakura sighed softly with a smile, feeling rather nostalgic, as it had been two years since Tomoyo had taken her measurements.

* * *

Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo dashed about her, measuring tape in one hand and notebook in the other, taking various measurements, mumbling to herself and then scribbling them down quickly before she forgot. Once Tomoyo had finished she stepped away from Sakura and plopped down into a squishy armchair to analyze the measurements. Sakura plopped down in an equally squishy armchair and watched Tomoyo compare these measurements to those that were taken last.

"Well..." Tomoyo blinked "Looks like you have grown a few inches taller... and now that your nearly 14 you seemed to have begun to take the proper shape for a girl... with defining hips and-"Tomoyo coughed "-bust"

Sakura giggled a little as she watched Tomoyo sketch out a rough design for a summer dress in her notebook.

* * *

The next day...

Sakura awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sun streaming through her window and across her bed. Groaning softly she sat up and looked at the time; 9am. Stretching, she swung her legs out from under the covers and stood, stretching again before moving off to wash up before breakfast.

Once she had showered and dressed (in a white skirt -similar to the one for the winter uniform for Tomoeda Elementary- and baby pink strappy top with black cardigan and high top black sneakers), she made her way down to the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of hotcakes cooking.

"Morning Sakura-san" her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, smiled from over at the oven, apron tied round his waist and spatula in hand, as he cooked the hotcakes to perfection.

"Morning Otou-san!" she greeted cheerily. "Morning Onii-chan!" Sitting down at the table she then greeted the picture of her mother on the table "Morning Okaa-san" as her father walked over and slid a hotcake onto her plate. Sakura quickly added butter and maple syrup to the hotcake and cut a square out of it and popped it into her mouth, letting it literally melt in her mouth as she savored the taste.

"Oh so the kaijou is finally awake" Touya commented looking over the top of the paper and narrowing his eyes at Sakura, firstly because she didn't object to being called a 'monster' and then as she then proceeded to munch away at the hotcake before quickly declaring "Finished!".

Sakura grinned as she took her plate to the sink "Thank you Otou-san" she spoke as she washed her plate, before placing it back where it belonged. Moving then back to the table she gulped down her freshly squeezed orange juice, before then taking the glass to the sink, washing it up and placing it back in the cupboard with all the other glasses.

"What are you up to today Otou-san?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Well Sakura-san I'm off out today to help with analyzing notes and evidence brought back from the archeological dig" he smiled softly.

"Ok Otou-san!" she smiled brightly, looking to the schedule on the wall to see who's turn it was for cooking duty today, luckily it wasn't hers, it was Touya's turn.

"What are you up to today Onii-chan?" Sakura asked looking over to him.

Touya peered over the top of the newspaper "Well I'm working today, with Yukito"

Sakura smiled happily and Touya could have sworn he heard _hanyaan _escape his sister's lips when he mentioned Yukito. "Then I'm going to be home in the evening to cook dinner... and Yukito will be joining us for dinner, if that's ok with you Otou-san?"

"That's fine Touya" Fujitaka smiled to his eldest child "He is considered family too and is welcome here anytime he wants"

"What are you up to today kaijou?" Touya asked, folding the newspaper again and setting it down on the table.

"Well I'm off to the library... I have some books that need to be returned" Sakura smiled brightly.

Touya snickered "aren't they the books that you borrowed last semester, before the end of the school year?"

Sakura sweatdropped and then hung her head "Yes... that's why I'm taking them back today Onii-chan..."

Fujitaka laughed at the look on Sakura's face, and Touya smirked at the reaction he had gotten out of her about the books. Sakura then looked up at the clock and gasped "Hoeeee! I better get going!" she dashed out of the room, and then came back in again. "Thank you again for the hotcakes Otou-san!"

Fujitaka smiles brightly thinking to himself _ah Nadeshiko... she is turning out so much like you... _turning his head to look at the picture of his late wife Nadeshiko on the table, dressed in a canary yellow summer dress with matching hat, the breeze making her hair seem like it is floating.

Sakura saw her father looking lovingly at the picture of her mother and smiled softly, knowing how he must miss her, even after all these years, hell she missed her mother too and always wished she had been granted more time to get to know her mother better. Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Sakura then dashed upstairs, grabbing the bag with the library books in and was immediately confronted by Kero.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" he asked floating in front of her, head tilted.

"To the Library... to return these books Kero-chan" she smiled, swinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Take me pleaaaaaaase" he begged his eyes shining and his bottom lip quivering.

"No Kero-chan... but... I will bring you home some pudding" she smiled brightly "and you can play video games while I'm out"

"Really?" Kero asked folding his arms.

"Yes Kero-chan, really. Otou-san is out for the day, so is Onii-chan, although he knows all about you anyway, it will be ok" Sakura smiled.

Her father knew nothing of Kero-chan and always thought he was just a plush toy that Sakura had picked up on a school trip or something. On the other hand her brother knew all about Kero-chan, because of the whole business with the Clow Cards and the Sakura Cards. Sakura didn't see the harm in letting her Onii-chan know about Kero-chan, since Kero-chan was her guardian... along with Yue-san and her brother knew about him too, since Yue-san took residence as his best friend Tsukishiro Yukito.

"Sweeeeeet!" Kero grinned zooming down to the controller on the floor and loaded up the game he wanted to play.

Sakura then heard someone calling her from downstairs "Kaijou! Otou-san and I are leaving now, see you at dinner!"

"Bye Otou-san, bye Onii-chan!" she called down the stairs after them, and a few seconds later she heard the front door shut behind them. Looking at Kero selecting a character on the starting screen she smiled and then "I'm going now Kero-chan! See you when I get back, shouldn't be long but I will definitely be back before dinner"

"Don't forget my pudding!" Kero called after her as she walked out of her room.

"I wont Kero-chan" she smiled as she spoke, shutting the bedroom door and making her way out of the house.

* * *

Ten minutes later she was stood outside the library, opening her bag she hoisted the books out and proceeded into the library. Looking at the amount of people here she figured a lot of students had been given assignments to do before going into their next school year. For once Sakura had gotten all her holiday homework done a few weeks back, and it was only simple stuff really, just some math questions and a bunch of books - the books in her arms - that she had to read through and take notes on particular extracts that had been outlined in agenda's drawn up by the teachers.

Making her way to the check in/out desk she couldn't help but think something was amiss here, then her eyes widened and she stopped where she was standing _what was this? This... presence... its so familiar... could it be...?_ Sakura shook her head and blinked a few times, it couldn't be... there was no way it could be who she thought it was. Finally making it to the check in/out desk she handed the books over to the librarian, who scanned them back into the system and smiled cheerily at her.

"I'll put them back" Sakura smiled, gathering the books up into her arms.

"Why thank you" the Librarian beamed "I wish all students were helpful and put their own books back after checking them in, like you"

Sakura smiled brightly then made her way towards the bookshelves in which she needed to put the books back. Having got almost halfway down the pile of books that she was putting away, she felt the presence again. Looking around she narrowed her eyes, but she couldn't locate the presence, it was as if it was moving around the library... and then it was gone. She shook her head _I really must be imagining things..._ Ever since _he _had disappeared she had been wishing that he would return, wishing so hard everyday... Only for the first year though... after that she hadn't wished him back at all, her heart had healed and now it seemed like her magic was playing tricks on her... there was no way he could be here, none at all.

Placing another book on the shelf she turned and gasped, the books she were holding crashed down to the floor as her eyes widened at what she had just laid her eyes upon. _Syaoran..._ Stood in front of her as clear as day was Li Syaoran, his dark hair hung about his face, and his hazel eyes stared back at her, not moving, not appearing unnerved appearing to look pretty much the same as he did when she last saw him... just older. He then turned away from her and she blinked... and he was gone.

Shaking her head vigorously she knelt down and picked up the books from the floor, gathering them into her arms once more she sighed. Was she imagining things... was her mind playing tricks on her... or was Li Syaoran really the one that had stood before her just then. _It couldn't be... _she tried to convince herself _it couldn't be Li Syaoran... he couldn't possibly disappear without a trace... -even make his power trace disappear- in the blink of an eye..._

* * *

A little while later Sakura returned home, looking a bit more shaken up than she had intended. Letting herself into the house she shut the door and sighed shakily. Staring at her watch she blinked, she had been gone nearly all afternoon... It was nearly dinner time.

"Kaijou? Is that you?" she heard her brother call from the living room. Sakura blinked and walked into the living room doorway.

"Kaijou? You ok?" Touya asked with a concerned look on his face, Yukito turned to look at Sakura as well. "You look like you have seen a ghost... Did something happen?"

Sakura blinked "N-nothing..." she then turned and ran up the stairs, opening her bedroom door she darted inside and shut the door quickly. Leaning against the door, she sighed and slid into a seated position, burying her head into her hands.

Kero, upon hearing the door open and close, turned round and tilted his head, staring at his Card Mistress with concern. "Sakura-chan?" he asked, setting down the controller and flying over to where Sakura was seated.

Sakura looked up. "It's nothing Kero-chan... really" she mumbled, trying to put on a convincing smile. Standing she wandered over to her bed and plopped down onto it.

Kero tilted his head and flew over, settling himself down on the bed, next to Sakura's head "Are you sure?" sighing with a little sympathy, he continued to look at Sakura for a few moments, wondering what could have made her so pale and so distant.

"Well Kero-chan... I saw something today... or at least I _think_ I saw something" Sakura turned her face, staring at Kero with large emerald eyes.

"What did you see?" Kero asked narrowing his eyes.

"Well I think that I saw Li Syaoran..."

"Really? I thought the brat was in Hong Kong"

"So did I..." Sakura sighed shaking her head a little and then closing her eyes "But then... How could it be him? He was there and gone in a blink of an eye" Opening here eyes, she looked at Kero again, waiting hopefully for him to say that she was right and that she couldn't have seen him there and that she might have been imagining things, but unfortunately Kero had other ideas.

"Sakura-chan... Did you sense his power?"

"Yes... at least I think so..."

"Then you may have seen him... but why so upset about it? Did he say something to you?"

"No... That's the problem... He said nothing to me... nothing Kero... he just turned away from me like he had never seen me before"

"Maybe he didn't see you" Kero suggested kindly, patting his mistress on the arm sympathetically.

"Maybe..."

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs...

Touya blinked as his sister stuttered out "n-nothing..." before rushing up the stairs. Turning to Yukito he blinked again and then "what did I say that was wrong?" he asked referring to his sister's behavior.

Yukito narrowed his eyes and then blinked, answering "Nothing... Maybe something upset her at the library..." Yukito then stood, walking towards the hallway he listened carefully "Well whatever it was, Sakura isn't crying over it" he nodded and then "I'm sure she will tell you in her own time"

Touya nodded "That may be... but I doubt it, she never tells me anything, well not since _he _left" sighing softly he stood and walked into the hallway, staring up the stairs. When he didn't hear anything he shook his head and wandered back into the living area looking at the clock. It was now 6:30pm and their father would be home within the hour "Hmm... maybe I should start cooking Otou-san will be home soon"

Yukito nodded "I can help if you want?" he offered, walking over to Touya.

"Sure Yuki" Touya turned and headed into the kitchen and began setting things up, Yukito followed.

* * *

Sakura stood and began to tidy up her room, throwing all her clothes that were for the laundry into the laundry basket and stacking her books up neatly on the shelves above her desk. Once she had done that she made her bed and then laid down on her stomach so that she could tidy the assortment of coloured boxes that were under her bed. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted the deep emerald green box that she had found a couple of days previously and promptly stuffed it further under the bed, placing a candy pink box in front of it. Sliding out from under her bed after tidying the boxes; she stretched and yawned. Looking around the room she smiled a satisfied smile as the room was tidy. Nodding she then sat down on her bed and sniffed.

"Ooh Onii-chan must be cooking dinner" she turned her head towards Kero as his ears perked at the mention of food, and then the realization on his face dawned.

"Did you remember my pudding?" he asked turning to face her.

Sakura sweatdropped "I-I'm sorry I got distracted..." she trailed off fiddling with the hem of her skirt feeling mightily guilty that amidst the distractions of the day she had forgotten one of the most important things she had promised.

Kero blinked and then... "You forgot my pudding?" he sniffled, looking rather offended, his ears appearing to droop and his eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry Kero-chan! Really I am" she nodded lots and then "but I think Yukito-san might be helping Onii-chan cook, so he might be helping to prepare dessert... I will bring you some up later" she nodded again, seeing Kero cheer up a little. "But for now..." Sakura wandered over to her bag that was hung up on the hook on the back of her door and opened it. Looking inside she smiled and pulled out a small package of cookies that Tomoyo had asked her to bring back for Kero yesterday, since they had eaten cake and cookies without him.

Sakura turned and produced the package to Kero "Here Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan asked me to give these to you yesterday, but since you had ALOT of dessert yesterday I didn't give them to you"

Kero cheered brightly and took the package from Sakura "COOKIES!" he yelled happily and began to munch away at them "You are forgiven" he managed with a mouthful of cookies.

Sakura laughed brightly and sat back down on her bed, watching Kero stuff his face. "I promise to sneak you up some dessert later" and laid back on her bed, smiling at the muffled conversation coming from downstairs. Staring at her watch she smiled softly "Otou-san will be home soon"

Kero continued to munch away "these are so yummy" looking at Sakura with a crumb smeared face "yes pudding... don't forget!" he narrowed his eyes for just a second before it was replaced with a happy dreamy smile as he finished the cookies and lay back on the floor, rubbing his stomach.

Sakura stood "Right Kero-chan, Otou-san still doesn't know about you so please keep the noise down" she smiled sweetly and headed to the doorway "and I will bring you pudding later" Kero nodded, hitting the volume button on the television remote to turn the sound down on the game, as Sakura opened her bedroom door and left, shutting the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura headed down the stairs and into the living room, to be greeted by Yukito "Sakura-chan" he smiled "Dinner will be done soon".

Sakura nodded "Okay Yukito-san" she sniffed the air "It smells lovely, did you help Onii-chan cook?" she asked, heading to the kitchen to see if there was anything that she could help with.

Yukito nodded "yes I helped a little, but Touya did most of it" he answered, with a pleasant smile decorating his face. Turning to watch Touya he smiled again, feeling very thankful that he had such a good friend in Touya and in Sakura and that they had welcomed him practically into their family ever since he had first met Touya back when they were in junior high.

"Onii-chan, is there anything that you need help with?" Sakura asked.

Touya shook his head "Nothing left to help with for the cooking" he looked thoughtful for a moment and then "You could always set the table" He turned to the cutlery drawer and promptly handed Sakura enough cutlery for four people. Sakura nodded and moved over to the table and began to lay out the four places; one for her, one for Yukito, one for Touya and one for their father.

As soon as she had laid out the places at the table, there was a noise from the hallway. Sakura looked up and heard the front door open and then close and then "Sakura-san, Touya-san I'm home!"

"Welcome home Otou-san!" Sakura called to her father, who after a few seconds walked through the archway leading to the living room, smiling brightly, also sniffing at the air in a manner just like Sakura had, just moments before.

"Ah good evening Yukito-san" Kinomoto Fujitaka smiled to the friend of his eldest son, who he also felt was part of the family.

"Good evening Kinomoto-san" Yukito smiled politely bowing his head a little.

* * *

A few minutes later they were all seated around the table, happily feasting away at the dinner Touya had prepared carefully.

"This is really good Onii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed before munching on a rice ball, her eyes sparkling. Her brothers cooking always amazed her, he was a brilliant cook, and all the time spent working at a restaurant had paid off, in her opinion of course.

"I second that Touya" Yukito nodded, his plate brimming with food.

Sakura smiled "You have such a healthy appetite... well I mean you always have had a healthy appetite". This made Yukito smile that even after all these years Sakura still spoke of his appetite as healthy, even though she knew the real reason why he always ate so much.

"I third it" Fujitaka smiled to Touya "Its delicious Touya-san, thank you for cooking such wonderful food tonight" Touya managed a smile as his father complimented his cooking skills, but in truth he had only cooked so many different things because Yukito had come for dinner, and he liked to know that everyone would have plenty to eat.

After they had eaten, Touya stood and began to collect all the plates and bowls from the table. Sakura peered over at the schedule on the wall and blinked. It was also Touya's turn to do the dishes it seemed. Scanning down the schedule she noted that tomorrow was her turn to cook and wash the dishes. Nodding a little to herself more than anything she turned her attention back to the table, just in time to see Touya and Yukito bringing in the deserts that they had prepared. Sakura's eyes went round with a slight joy, as she noted that there were several of hers (and Kero's) favorite puddings and deserts present.

Touya raised an eyebrow as he saw his sister scan her eyes over what puddings were for offer tonight and shook his head a little "Kaijou..." he muttered under his breath, as he began to lay out the desserts and puddings out on the table.

"You cooked a lot of puddings and desserts tonight Onii-chan" Sakura commented, amazed that Yukito and her brother had managed to do all of this in the day.

"Well Yukito helped" he nodded setting down the last dish.

They spent the next half an hour trying different desserts and puddings, cookies and cakes and other yummy sweet dishes that had been prepared. Once they had all eaten until they could possibly burst, Touya began to clear away the table, placing all the leftover puddings and desserts and sweet things into the fridge, and placing all the dirty dishes into the sink. Sakura stood and helped clear away the table while in conversation with Yukito about how he should teach her how to make some of the desserts and puddings that he had prepared.

Taking the pile of dishes into the kitchen, she was stopped by Touya who took the dishes from her and placed them into the sink "thank you Kaijou" he smirked as Sakura shook her head. He then leant down and whispered to her "in the hallway there is a small package, with a little of every pudding and dessert and sweet thing that we had tonight... I thought that maybe the stuffed doll would want some" Sakura blinked "I heard him complaining that you forgot to bring him some back earlier" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Thank you Onii-chan..." she smiled a little embarrassedly twiddling her fingers. Turning from Touya and walking back to the table, she smiled and then "I'm going upstairs to double check that I have everything ready for school in a few days".

Her father nodded as did Yukito and Touya also from the kitchen "Ok Sakura-san" he father smiled; glad to see that this year it appeared his youngest was going to be prepared for the start of the school year.

* * *

After excusing herself Sakura walked out into the hallway and on the stairs, as promised by Touya, was a small parcel wrapped in a white cloth. Picking it up Sakura scurried up the stairs and into her room. Closing the door she smiled and plopped down onto her bed. "Kero-chan I bought you pudding up". Kero's ears perked and he flew over to the bed, taking the package from Sakura and flying back over to the game. Unwrapping the package he sniffed and then;

"Thank you Sakura-chan! It looks delicious" and proceeded to stuff the lot.

Sakura chuckled as she watched Kero devour the delicious sweets before him and laid back on her bed. Looking over to the clock she noted that it was now 8:30pm. Rolling onto her stomach, Sakura picked up her handphone and dialed Tomoyo's number. Hearing it ring, she waited for Tomoyo to answer. After a few rings, Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice;

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Hi Tomoyo-chan" Sakura smiled. Hearing her best friend's voice after a trivial day was something she always looked forward to. It seemed to calm her and made her feel happy.

"How is Sakura-chan this evening?" Tomoyo asked, leaning back in her chair. She also liked to hear the sound of her best friend's voice at the end of a trivial day, although her definition of trivial was that she could decide what colour and texture fabric to choose for a particular outfit she was making Sakura.

"Well Tomoyo-chan... I've just had a really peculiar day" Sakura rolled then onto her back and stared at the ceiling, thinking to herself _peculiar really isn't what I would truly refer to today as... _

"Oh? What's the matter Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, concern lacing into her voice as she spoke.

"Well I thought that I saw somebody, but I don't think it could have been that person, as that person should be far away from here..." Sakura sighed a little, hoping that Tomoyo would get who she meant, so that she wouldn't have to speak his name.

Tomoyo blinked a little, her brows furrowing as she wracked her brains, trying to think of who Sakura could be referring to, but her brain came up with nothing "Who?" she asked delicately, as if she could predict what Sakura was going to say.

Sakura took a deep breath and then "I thought I saw Li Syaoran..." she said slowly, swallowing down a lump that had formed in her throat as she uttered his name.

Tomoyo blinked again and then leant forward in her chair "Really? I thought he was in Hong Kong... and I thought that was where he was staying" it was hard to keep the surprise out of her voice as she spoke, having not expected this to be happening.

"I know Tomoyo-chan... that's why I don't know if I actually saw him or not... Whether he was actually there or whether my mind was playing tricks on me again... like just after he left for Hong Kong and I was adamant he was going to come back... and kept thinking that I had seen him wandering around Tomoeda District"

Tomoyo nodded once more as she got more comfortable "and you soon realized it was your mind playing tricks on you, since you couldn't sense his presence at all"

Sakura sighed woefully, this was true, she had been imagining things back then. After all she hadn't sensed any power or presence back then but this time she swore she had "But Tomoyo... I think I sensed a power or a presence... but surely he wouldn't be back in Japan this close to the start of the school year?"

"Unless he has actually come back and plans to come to school here?" This was more of a question to Sakura than a statement, of which Tomoyo realized after the words had left her lips.

Sakura mulled this thought over and then "Its possible..." her voice had started to crack a little. Could she handle seeing him again after all this time had passed, having not so long ago healed her broken heart because of him, would she actually be able to cope having him around again?

"Oh Sakura-chan... please don't get upset" Tomoyo sounded down as she noted the breaking in her best friends voice "He might have not been there at all, it could have been your imagination, or he could have been here on vacation or something... The new school year will tell all"

"I guess Tomoyo-chan... We shall see on the first day of the second year of junior high..."

* * *

Well what do you think? All you gotta do is read and review :D


	3. Chapter Three: Birthday!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does :)**

**ALSO thank you to all who have reviewed so far :D keep them reviews coming. I like to know what you all think about this story :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: Birthday!

/BEEP!/ /BEEP!/

Sakura awoke with a start as her alarm beeped. Groaning softly she reached out a hand and took up the alarm, peering out from under the covers at the time; 8am. Pressing the button on the alarm with a slender finger, she sat up and stretched her arms above her head; then pulling the covers back, she swung her legs out of bed and stood, stretching again on tiptoes and yawned.

Sakura looked over to the window and smiled softly. Going over to it she opened it up and leant on the window ledge and looked out over the neighbourhood, people walking their dogs and some people off to work. Tomorrow would be like that for Sakura, she would be back to school having to leave earlier than this to make sure that she got to school on time. Then it dawned on her _if tomorrow is the first day of school... that means tomorrow must be Monday 2nd April... which means today is the 1st April... which also means... _"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" she squealed jumping up and down. While she was doing this, she must have awoken Kero, who promptly pushed the desk drawer open that was his bed and groggily flew out, wondering what on earth Sakura could be so excited about on a Sunday.

"Sakura-chan what's going on?" Kero asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Kero-chan it's my birthday!" she giggled taking hold of his paws and spinning round in a circle a few times before letting him go. "I'm going to be 14 today" Smiling happily she dashed about her room, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom to wash up before breakfast.

Kero just stared in disbelief at the joy exuding from his Card Mistress. Shaking his head he flew slowly and sleepily back into his drawer and sprawled out onto the bed that Sakura had made him all those years ago, when she was still catching the cards.

* * *

Half an hour later and Sakura was finally ready to go downstairs. Today she had chosen to wear a sky blue short summer dress with a layered underskirt that made the skirt of the dress puff out (like her Tomoeda Elementary school skirt) and on her feet -if she chose to go out- she would wear the ballerina style shoes that Tomoyo had made her, they were also sky blue and had sky blue ribbons that done up around her lower legs. Fixing her hair was next and she braided it into two braids entwined with blue and white ribbons, and also tied with blue and white ribbons. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she twirled round and giggled picking up her shoes she then made her way downstairs. Once she had gotten to the bottom of the stairs, she was instantly greeted with "Happy Birthday Sakura-san!" It was her father, waving from the kitchen.

"Morning Otou-san!" she smiled in greeting to her father and then spotted her brother sitting at the table "Good morning Onii-chan" and then to the picture of her mother wearing a white summer dress "Good morning Okaa-san" she smiled brightly and plopped down into her empty chair.

"Morning Kaijou, happy birthday" he nodded to her and she could have sworn that he had smiled, if only for a split second, even though it was only a small one.

"Thank you Onii-chan, thank you Otou-san" she smiled as her father bought over a plate of hotcakes just for her, with butter and syrup just the way she liked them. Smiling brightly she began to eat, savouring the flavour. Touya looked over at his sister and smirked a little "oh by the way Kaijou, Yuki will be coming over later"

Sakura finished her mouthful and looked at her brother "Yukito-san is coming over later?" and Touya raised his eyebrow at the very faint_ hanyaan _that left his sisters lips and snickered a little. Sakura had the faintest of a blush across her cheeks as she realized her brother had heard her and pouted. "Onii-chan..." Touya snickered again.

* * *

Later that day...

Sakura was alone in the house, her brother had gone to Yukito's house and her father had gone out to do the grocery shopping. Yukito had come round to wish her a happy birthday and had bought her a pretty pink and blue box with sparkly swirly designs on it, filled to the top with different coloured ribbons and barrettes for her hair. Touya had bought her some pretty bangles and two beautiful necklaces and a stunning silver bracelet adorned with delicate stars and her father had -with the help of Daidouji Sonomi- bought her some new summer clothes; shorts, skirts, shirts, tops and shoes.

Staring at her new presents that she had laid out on her bed; she smiled and set about hanging her new clothes in the closet and placed the box of hair accessories on her vanity table, alongside the box that her present from Touya had come in. Smiling brightly she flopped down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, if only for a few minutes before Kero popped up out of nowhere and held out a paw. In his paw was a small bunch beautiful Nadeshiko flowers.

Sakura smiled softly "thank you Kero-chan" and took the flower from him. Walking over to her desk she took up the empty vase and placed the flowers in carefully, before taking the vase to the bathroom and filling it with water. Moving back into the bedroom she placed the vase back onto her desk and smiled softly as she looked at the sun pouring through the window and onto the flowers. Sakura looked over at the clock and smiled brightly. Tomoyo would be here soon and her brother and Yukito would be coming back soon as would her father. Lying back on her bed, she couldn't wait for them to get here as tonight her father was cooking a nice birthday meal for her, and had invited Yukito and Tomoyo and her mother, but unfortunately Sonomi had to work and couldn't make it, so she would be sending her present with Tomoyo.

There was a noise from downstairs and then "Sakura-san I'm back!"

"Ok Otou-san!" Sakura sat up and then stood, making her way out of her bedroom, but not before giving Kero the strict instructions, like she did every time her father was in the house. Closing her bedroom door, Sakura then wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen, immediately helping her father put away the groceries.

"Thank you Sakura-san" Fujitaka smiled, putting away the last of the groceries. Indeed he was grateful for such a wonderful, kind, loving and obedient daughter, never had he needed to scold her for being naughty or in anyway have to punish her, for which he was glad as she was turning into a young lady now and starting to show very close resemblance of her mother. Watching Sakura walk into the living room to tidy the cushions on the couches, he smiled again, his little baby Sakura was growing up... growing up fast.

* * *

Sometime later...

It was evening and Sakura, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka and Tomoyo were sat around the table, talking, laughing and recalling things that happened over the years, while enjoying the food that Fujitaka had lovingly prepared.

"I can't believe your 14 already Sakura-chan" Tomoyo smiled "It feels like only yesterday that we were in elementary school, going on fun school trips and being young and not having a care in the world"

"We are still young" Sakura laughed softly "but I know what you mean Tomoyo-chan"

"Well Sakura-san" her father spoke softly "It feels like only yesterday that I held you as a baby for the first time, that you started elementary school, and then junior high. You have grown up a lot over the last few years and I am proud of you" Fujitaka smiled softly, looking towards his youngest with eyes full of pride and Sakura smiled with a small blush of embarrassment. "It's true Sakura-san and every day you grow you become more and more like your mother" Sakura could have sworn she saw a note of sadness in his eyes, but said nothing about it.

Sakura smiled to her mother's picture on the table and then to her father "Thank you Otou-san", reaching out her index finger she stroked the frame gently, her emerald eyes shining a little for a moment before she regained her composure.

Sakura smiled to those at the table "Thank you for such a wonderful birthday, and such wonderful presents" Tomoyo had given her a copy of every single card capture and card transformation and also some cute accessories and a couple of homemade outfits and Tomoyo's mother had sent some prototypes of new things that the Daidouji toy company hadn't released into the wider public yet, with the intention that Sakura would be able to test them for her and keep them too.

Everyone made a toast to Sakura's birthday and the merriments continued for a while afterwards, playing games and talking and eating desserts and puddings...

* * *

LATER...

Sakura climbed into bed, setting the alarm for 6am she placed the alarm clock back on the shelf, giggling a little as she heard Kero munching his way through the desserts, puddings and sweets that she had bought up for him. Everything was set for tomorrow, for school. Uniform was hung up so that it wouldn't wrinkle and shoes were laid out, all neat and polished, bag was on the floor by her shoes and now alarm clock was set. Laying back against the pillows she smiled softly and called over to Kero "Goodnight Kero-chan"

"Goodnight Sakura-chan" Kero answered back with a full mouth of cake.

Sakura smiled softly and after some time she heard Kero snoring. Giggling lightly, she turned over and closed her eyes drifting off into a deep sleep letting the darkness envelope her...

_Tokyo Tower... Night time..._

_This seems awfully familiar..._

_Standing on the building opposite the Tokyo Tower... There are two shadows standing on the tower... staring straight across... two pairs of red eyes radiate from the shadows... _

"_We shall meet soon Sakura... little Cherry Blossom..." _

_Then the sensation of falling... screaming... who was that screaming? Was it her? And then... _

Sakura awoke with a start, sweat dripping down her face. Gasping for air she stared around her room, as if searching for those eyes... but nothing. Sakura sighed a little and laid back down closing her eyes she then drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness ^_^' hehe... I will write more for the next chapter :)

So just push that little button that says REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter Four: Strange

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Card Captor Sakura... Still wish I did though :( CLAMP owns this forever and ever :P**

**Oooh and just to explain the rating for this story is only because of stuff that may happen in later chapters :)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Strange

Sakura had woken early that morning, even before her alarm had gone off. Sighing a little as she brushed her hair, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were red where she hadn't slept well and she was pastey in colour. Groaning she finished brushing her hair and placed the brush back before heading to the bathroom to wash up.

After her shower she looked at her reflection once more in the mirror and was relieved to see that the shower had woken her face up a little as she didnt look so pale... but still had red eyes. Pulling an unflattering face she headed back into her bedroom and took up her uniform from where it had been hung. Changing into the uniform she then stood looking in the mirror, smoothing out the skirt and blouse. Moving to the vanity table again she tied her hair into one braid down her back, with her bangs framing her face (kind of like how it was when she was younger). Smiling in a satisfied fashion she then took up her bag and stood, but not before Kero peeped out of the desk drawer.

"Sakura-chan? your ready early" Kero mentioned as he flew out of the drawer and over to his card mistress.

Sakura smiled and then "Well its the first day back at school, I cant wait to see all my friends again" Failing to mention the real reason as to why she was up so early... she just didnt want Kero to worry about her all day.

Kero nodded and then "Can I-"

Sakura cut him off "No you cannot come to school with me today Kero-chan... Its the first day back and I will have a lot of new stuff to get used to, so I wont have time to make sure you are ok... Plus if you stay here theres computer games and puddings" she pointed to the large box that she had bought up earlier in the morning "and Onii-chan and Otou-san are out today so you dont have to worry about them, but dont leave this room just in case... ok?"

Kero looked a little disappointed at first when he was denied the trip to school, but cheered up a whole bunch when he saw the size of the box filled with desserts, puddings and sweet things. "Ok Sakura-chan no problem" he grinned broadly and flew over to the box, flopping down ontop of it and made a sound of pure bliss.

Sakura giggled a little as she watched Kero fall in love with the box of pudding and turned, heading out of her room "See you after school Kero-chan" and closed the door. Heading down the stairs she thought she heard a mumbled "ok" and then blissful noises and giggled again. Making her way into the kitchen she was confronted by her brother who pointed her to the table where there was a small stack of hotcakes waiting for her. Smiling brightly she sat "Good morning Onii-chan" and then looked to the photograph of her mother "Good morning Okaa-san..." before asking "Has Otou-san left already?"

Touya looked up as he sat at the table, having already eaten. "Yeah he left when you was in the shower Kaijou" Then taking up the newspaper he began to read, every so often taking a sip of his juice.

Sakura sighed sadly for a moment "Oh.. Ok" she nodded and then began to eat. The hotcakes were good, but not a patch on her fathers and she could tell Touya cooked these. Once she had finished, she took the plate to the sink and washed it up along with her empty glass and placed them back in their respective places. "I guess I best be off to school" Sakura nodded taking a look at the time and realising she had enough time to get to school and catch up with friends before school started.

"Ok Kaijou... Oh by the way Otou-san left these for you" Touya walked into the kitchen and produced two parcels, one was obviously her lunch which had a card stuck in the top, wishing her luck on her first day back to school, and the other was something that puzzled Sakura a little. Placing her lunch into her school bag she took the other parcel and sat at the kitchen table. Opening the package she blinked.

"Wow..." Sakura blinked and picked up the necklace, which had a pendant on it, engraved with a Nadeshiko flower with cherry blossom petals swirling round it. With it was a note and it read:

_Dear Sakura-san_

_This necklace was something that your mother bought many many years ago. It symbolises how close she is to you every day. It was purchased when you were a small baby and she asked me to give this to you when I thought that it was appropriate and I do believe now is the time, since you are becoming a young lady, and times are getting harder with school especially since your now going into your second year of junior high. I thought that maybe by giving this to you now it might give you courage in the years ahead and help you to feel at peace._

Sakura smiled softly and folded the note up, placing it into her bag and placing the necklace on. Realising that it could open, she clicked the pendant open and came to see a photograph of her mother in one side and a most recent picture of herself in the other. Smiling brightly she closed the pendant and stood, swinging her bag onto her shoulder and moved forward, hugging her brother tightly for a moment before "Hoee! I best get going or I will be late!" Sakura the shot out of the room and stuffed on her skates , shoving her school shoes into her bag somewhat carefully as not to scratch them, before calling out "Bye Onii-chan!" and then she left for school.

Touya just stood there with a confused look on his face and blinked "Bye Kaijou!" he called back, before shaking his head and reading his newspaper once more.

* * *

The weather was nice this morning and as Sakura skated down through the the cherry blossom trees, she stared in wonder at how the sun gently seeped through the branches and the dainty cherry blossoms fluttered down around her. Skating a little more, she reached the corner that, when she was in elementary school, she used to meet up with Yukito with her brother and take her journey to school with them.

Sighing somewhat sadly she remembered the various times she would meet here and the talk that would happen. The fun and the giggling and now she was older she missed those times. Alot had changed in the last few years. Yukito and her brother were now in college and next year would be heading into University, she was now in junior high, Meilin was in Hong Kong -with _him_- and she kept in somewhat regular contact with her and there hadnt been a threat to her safety (Clow Cards or otherwise). To summarise; Things Had Changed, and Sakura missed some of the things that had changed, it just made her realise how growing up can be sometimes disappointing and sometimes not.

While she had been thinking about these things she had now reached Tomoeda Elementary school. Stopping for a moment she watched as children made there way into school. For some of them this was their first day in their first year and for others it was their first day of their last year here. Smiling wistfully she remembered all the fun times... catching the Time card in the clock tower, the Shadow card in the playground, the voice card on the school roof... Coming back to her senses she sighed happily and continued on her way to Seijou Junior High.

* * *

Soon enough Sakura had made it to school and was now seated in the homeroom with Tomoyo seated next to her, listening to the chatter of her classmates, the same classmates that she'd had since elementary school, some talking about where they had been during the holiday and others talking about what might be in store this year.

"So Sakura-chan... you going to be continuing with cheerleading this year?" Tomoyo asked her distracted friend.

"Possibly Tomoyo-chan... are you going to be joining the choir again this year?" Sakura asked turning to Tomoyo with a small smile.

"Of course Sakura-chan! singing is my passion! aside from making outfits for you of course" she smiled brightly, absentmindedly playing with the end of her long braid, which today was hung over one shoulder.

Sakura smiled softly and looked around the classroom once more, wondering who their new homeroom teacher was going to be and sure enough as she was thinking this, the homeroom door opened and in stepped "Terada-sensei?" Sakura blinked. After they left Tomoeda Elementary he had decided to stay and teach there but now it seemed to be that he would be teaching them for homeroom. Glancing sideways, Sakura caught the look on her friend Rika's face, she seemed just as suprised as the rest of them. Maybe he didn't tell her? Maybe it was a secret? Or maybe it had only just been decided.

Sakura looked to Tomoyo and blinked a little "Tomoyo-chan? I wonder what Terada-sensei is doing here? I thought he was meant to be teaching at Tomoeda Elementary still"

Tomoyo shook her head "I dont know Sakura-chan... Maybe he missed teaching us?"

They both shook their heads and watched as Yoshiyuki Terada made his way to the front of the homeroom and smiled brightly at the class before him. "Good morning class 2-2, I see that all my students from Tomoeda Elementary are in this class along with a couple of new faces" he paused looking over in Rika's direction before continuing "for those of you who do not know me I am Terada-sensei" he proceeded to write his name on the blackboard "I am your homeroom teacher for the while as your original homeroom teacher is unable to make it here for a few weeks" there was a moment of chatter between the students before he continued "So I hope to see you all working hard over the next few weeks, as I expect that a few of you may not be working as hard as you are able, but for now you may talk amongst yourselves until the bell for first lesson."

Sakura blinked and looked over at Rika in time to see her rush to the front with a few other students to talk to Terada-sensei. "Hmm I must have been imagining things then" looking a little down trodden. Tomoyo saw this and sighed.

"It seems that way Sakura-chan, I'm sorry" Tomoyo leaned over and gave Sakura a hug before sitting back in her chair. At that moment the homeroom door opened and another teacher beckoned for Terada-sensei to come outside. The class watched on as they could see him talking to the other teacher, before coming back into the class shaking his head a little. Making his way back to the front of the class he cleared his throat and the class fell silent.

"Well it seems some things dont change" he smiled brightly "We have a new exchange student joining us today" Sakura's eyes widened and she gripped Tomoyo's hand under the table while muttering _Hoeee..._ under her breath and felt Tomoyo squeeze her hand in a comforting manner. Terada-sensei continued "This student comes to us all the way from Hong Kong and will probably be recognised by those of you who went to Tomoeda Elementary" He looked towards the door "Please welcome to the class... Li Meilin"

Sakura's hand dropped from Tomoyo's and an excited expression spread over her face as Meilin waltzed in and stood at the front, a bright smile on her face as she scanned the classroom. Meilin had changed somewhat, she was taller and had begun to get a figure. "Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" she squealed and rushed down to the back of the class and seating herself at the empty desk next to Sakura. Terada-sensei just blinked and smiled. Shaking his head he then continued to talk to the gaggle of students surrounding his desk.

"Meilin-chan!" Sakura and Tomoyo managed at the same time. "How was Hong Kong?" Sakura asked, hugging Meilin, hoping that Meilin would say Syaoran had been to visit Tomoeda at some point.

"Hmmm boring as usual..." Meilin sighed "Syaoran has decided to continue his studies in Hong Kong, and spent the entire holidays training with the elders"

"So... he never left Hong Kong?" Tomoyo asked, spying the look on Sakura's face.

"Not even for one day, he was either training with the elders at the main house or he was helping me with my holiday homework, or helping with shopping, or being tormented by his sisters... why do you ask?" Meilin questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Oh no reason" Tomoyo smiled brightly, nudging Sakura in the ribs, as she currently had a look of pure dispair on her face.

"Sakura are you ok?" Meilin asked leaning over brows furrowed in concern, taking note of the look on Sakura's face.

Realising that she had to make something up fast Sakura blinked and looked up at Meilin with a smile. "Nothing Meilin-chan, I just realised I left my best pen at home..." a small sweatdrop sliding down her face as she spoke.

"Now come on you two... you dont expect me to believe that everything is normal do you?" Meilin asked raising an eyebrow "theres something going on isnt there? tell me!"

As Sakura opened her mouth to speak the bell rang to signal the end of homeroom. "We will go to the fountain at lunch... we will explain then" Sakura nodded gathering up her bags. "It's not something to be discussed around other people in lesson time"

"Ok ok at lunch" Meilin smiled and followed her two friends to the first lesson. It was just coincidential that they all had the same lessons together, this just meant they could stick together a lot more.

* * *

Soon enough lunchtime arrived and the three girls arrived at the fountain, before moving to sit on the grass not to far away from it.

"So Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan whats going on?" Meilin asked opening her bento box and smiling happily at the contents inside.

"Well..." Sakura started "Im pretty sure... not 100% that I may have seen Syaoran-kun this holiday..." Sakura sighed "and I dont know if I am imagining things because I felt his presence... I'm sure of it, plus I have felt another presence before that and thought maybe he might have felt something too... but he was strange, I saw him in the library and he didnt say a word to me... like he didnt recognise me and then he was gone"

Meilin blinked "Wow... but thats not possible... Syaoran was in Hong Kong the entire time" She shook her head and then "But I must say he had been acting strangely the last couple of weeks, seems very distant, like when hes plotting something."

Suddenly Sakura's eye went wide and she began looking around frantically. "Sakura-chan whats the matter?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura stood and looked around slightly alarmed and slightly annoyed.

"I just felt this massive presence" Sakura blinked "and now its gone..." she sat back down and then heard her handphone vibrating in her bag. Pulling it out she answered and was greeted with "Sakura-chan did you feel that?" it was Kero. "Yes Kero-chan but its gone now... Yes... Yes ok if I feel anything else I will ring straight away... yes... o-... ok Kero-chan... yes... I know Kero-chan... yes Kero but-... ok ok I promise if I feel or see anything strange I will let you know... Ok Kero-chan bye!" and Sakura hung up. "Kero-chan felt it too... He wants me to keep my eyes open for anything strange... and he means anything at all..."

Meilin nodded "anyway... Lets eat!" and the three girls ate their lunches together like back in the days of Tomoeda Elementary school.

* * *

Soon enough though they were back in homeroom for the afternoon attendance register. Once that had been completed Terada-sensei sighed and stood at the front of the room "Today just seems to get more familiar" he smiled clearing his throat to get the attention of the class. Once that had been attained he looked towards the classroom door and spoke "Well... It seems as thought we have another exchange student joining us... This student will also be recognized by those who attended Tomoeda Elementary.. coming to us from England in the United Kingdom, please welcome to the class... Hiiragizawa Eriol"

Sakura's jaw litterally dropped in shock as before them stood Eriol. Looking towards Tomoyo she could see a light blush decending upon her best friends face and Sakura giggled lightly. Looking back to Eriol she could understand why Tomoyo was blushing, Eriol, had grown alot since they had last saw him and he looked simply gorgeous.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as Eriol came and seated himself in the empty seat next to Tomoyo. "How are you?" Sakura asked scrabbling out of her seat and hugging him.

Eriol chuckled slightly and then, once Sakura had let go of him, spoke "Well I have been good thank you, I hope that you three lovely ladies have been well in my absence" Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo all giggled at that. Eriols eyes scanned the classroom and then "Hmm no Syaoran?" he asked frowning a little.

"He's in Hong Kong" Meilin nodded matter-of-factly crossing her arms over her chest.

Eriol nodded slowly looking around the classroom again and looked as if he was about to speak before Sakura cut in "So what are you doing back here Eriol-kun?"

"Well..." Eriol began "a little while back I became a little worried... I felt that something wasnt right and right when I turn up here theres a massive presence"

Sakura's eyes widened "you felt that too?" and then slapped herself in the forehead, of course Eriol would feel that! he's one part of Clow Reeds reincarnation... how stupid of her. "I mean... of course you would... silly me..."

Eriol laughed a little just as the bell went for afternoon classes. They stood said there goodbyes for afternoon class and went to their respective lessons.

* * *

Later that day...

Sakura was at home, school had finished and she was now talking to Kero about the presence and what Meilin had told her. "...and so that is what happened Kero" Sakura sighed flopping backwards onto her bed.

"Hmmmm" Kero floated from one side of the room to the other and back again repetitively, trying to work this out in his mind "So the firey Li-kid didnt think that the Li-brat had left at all?" looking over to Sakura to see her shake her head "and she also said he has been acting strangely?" Sakura nodded "then theres that presence" Sakura nodded more "and now Eriol turns up?" Sakura nodded again "Something must be afoot!" Kero decided striking a pose that resembled something of a superhero and Sakura sweatdropped.

"I kinda figured something was up Kero... I just dont know what" Sakura sighed looking at the ceiling "Its just really strange... when I thought I saw Syaoran-kun he ignored me and turned from me like he didnt know me, or didnt want to acknowledge me... and Meilin-chan says hes been acting stragely at home and theres been two times that presence has been felt and then Eriol-kun turns up... so yes Kero-chan I would imagine something is going on... Eriol-kun doesnt just turn up over nothing"

Kero nodded "Your right Sakura... we just gotta work out what it is that is going to happen"

At that moment Sakura's handphone began to ring. Picking it up she answered to "Sakura-chan?" it was Tomoyo.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan whats up?" Sakura asked sitting up so that she could get more comfortable

"Well... your never going to believe this..." Tomoyo started

"Believe what Tomoyo-chan?"

"turn your TV to the news channel" Tomoyo prompted

"Ok..." Sakura picked up the remote and changed the channel over to the news channel, it was a special breaking news bulletin "why am I watching a breaking news story about a fire thats happened three towns away?" Sakura asked shifting the phone slightly.

"You must have missed it... I will send a car to collect you... see you shortly" and -click!- the call was ended. Sakura blinked and grabbed Kero with one hand and her bag with the other, stuffing both Kero and her handphone into her bag and rushed down the stairs, reaching the front door she stuffed on her shoes to be greeted by her brother.

"And where do you think you are going Kaijou?" he asked folding his arms.

"Tomoyo-chan has invited me over for dinner" she nodded pulling a jacket on, knowing full well it was her brothers turn to cook tonight.

"Hrmph" Touya grunted, shaking his head "Fine have fun at Daidouji Tomoyo's house... but dont be back too late Kaijou!" he called to her as she zipped out of the front door.

Sighing softly Sakura waited by the front gate for Tomoyo's car to turn up for her and sure enough after only a few minutes of waiting a black limo pulled up and the door opened. Tomoyo stepped out "Come Sakura-chan, quick" Sakura ran over to the limo and got in with Tomoyo.

* * *

A little while later, Sakura was sat in Tomoyo's private theatre room, on her floor of the mansion where she used to watch and edit Sakura's card captures and stuff. "So what did you want to show me Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked leaning back in the chair as Tomoyo dashed about, loading different things up. Finally Tomoyo seated herself next to Sakura with a remote control in her hands.

"Watch this" Tomoyo pressed a button on the remote and the news bulletin from earlier came on. Tomoyo let the segment run and sat in silence until she pressed the button to stop it. "did you see that?" she asked turning to face Sakura.

"See what?" Sakura asked tilting her head a little, wondering what on earth Tomoyo had spotted.

Tomoyo sighed and played the segment again but pausing it at just the right moment "this..." she then zoomed in on the area she was talking about and then pointed.

Sakura's eyes scanned over the paused picture and then "But Tomoyo-chan... how can this be true?" a confused and upset feeling decending over her.

"I dont know Sakura I really dont know..."

* * *

Ha! Cliff-hanger! :) Thought I would leave it as a suspenseful ending, just to keep you on edge :) just let me know what you think by reading and reviewing! :)


	5. Chapter Five - Double Trouble Part One

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like, I still don't own Card Captor Sakura... Shame really **** but it is owned by CLAMP.**

**Also I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a huuuuge while, almost two years now oops :P but here's the new chapter!**

Chapter Five: Double Trouble Part One

Sakura stared at the paused picture for a few minutes and then blinked. Her eyes wide and unblinking as a dozen thoughts sped through her mind. After a few moments she stood and walked across the room to the window and looked out of it. Tomoyo's eyes followed Sakura as she moved away from where they were sitting, Kero watched also, a frown etched onto his face.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo managed as Sakura came to a stop at the window.

"Tomoyo-chan... I..." Sakura started before shaking her head "no... I'm sure there is a perfectly ordinary reason for this..." she sighed softly and turned back to face both Tomoyo and Kero. "I'm sure that this is something that can be explained with some logical thought..."

Kero blinked at the sensible sentence that just escaped the card mistress's lips "Sakura-chan... are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Her gaze returned to the screen.

_Upon the screen, paused mid movement was the unmistakeable image of Li Syaoran... Watching the fire burning with a smirk on his face, and the scroll for the god of fire in his hand..._

The next day...

Sakura skated slowly along to school, the Tuesday morning air combing through her hair. Sighing softly she tried to shake the image from last night out of her head. She had forced Kero to stay home today as well, bribing him with sweets once more, the last thing she needed was for Kero to see Eriol and Meilin. Reaching that corner once again she smiled sadly, not really getting to see Yukito much anymore since he and her brother had started up at the college.

Skating a little further she realised she hadn't seen Yue either, but she was sure if there ever was danger he would be sure to show up. Soon she came to a slower pace as she looked up at Tomoeda Elementary, it always making her slightly sad that and it was the beginning of the second year since she had been attending here. Staying there for a few more moments, she watched the kids going in, small smile breaking across her face as she then took off towards school.

Arriving at the gates of Seijou Junior High, she removed her skates and put on instead her school shoes, before making her way inside. Humming softly to herself as she entered the grounds of the junior high school, so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Tomoyo calling to her from across the path. Suddenly she walked straight into the person who was stood before her, crashing quite hard into their back, before falling onto her backside. Rubbing her arm she groaned softly, rushing the words out to apologize.

"Gomenasai..." she began, before she noticed the hand offered out to her. Her gaze travelled from the hand, up the arm until her eyes met with the ones before her.

"Its fine..." the voice spoke to her, a smile upon his lips.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura gasped "I am really sorry..." she took the offered hand and pulled herself up.

Eriol smiled softly and then leaned forward, whispering "be careful today... it seems that it is a new chapter for you... card mistress" his eyes twinkling a little as he spoke.

Sakura blinked as she thought the words over. _So Eriol knows more than he's letting on... _She thought to herself as Eriol smiled to her and then began to walk into the building, calling over that he would see her in homeroom. At that moment Tomoyo came dashing over.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" she asked, placing a hand upon Sakura's shoulder.

"I... I'm fine Tomoyo-chan... Really I am" She smiled to her best friend.

"If you're sure..." Tomoyo smiled and looped her arm through Sakura's "Let's head to homeroom..."

Nodding softly Sakura and Tomoyo began on their way to homeroom, her mind racing as she thought about what Eriol could have meant... her mind drifting back to that dream she'd had about Tokyo Tower, and then the time Syaoran was in the library behaving weirdly and ignoring her, and then finally to last night with the news report and that image. _Could it be that there is something going on... like when I first started collecting the Clow Cards? _She thought to herself as they neared the homeroom _it can't be... Kero-chan would have felt it and told me by now... _she managed to convince herself as Tomoyo slid the door of the homeroom open and they walked inside.

They walked over to where they usually sat, Tomoyo releasing her arm to sit. Sitting also, Sakura looked around the homeroom at the other students there, talking and laughing before the lessons for the day began. Sighing softly she leant back in her chair, the door of the homeroom entering once more, the arrival of Meilin apparent.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan" Meilin bounced over and took her seat.

"Oh good morning Meilin-chan" Tomoyo smiled.

Hearing Tomoyo's words Sakura was snapped from her thoughts "Good morning Meilin-chan" she smiled.

"Good morning Meilin-chan" Eriol piped up from next to Tomoyo

"Good morning Hiiragizawa-san..." Meilin smiled to him, before turning back to Sakura and Tomoyo.

Meilin studied Sakura for a second, before a frown descended across her face. Turning more to face Sakura, she tilted her head thoughtfully for a second before asking "Sakura-chan you seem a little distracted this morning..."

Sakura smiled a little and then looked out of the window "I'm fine Meilin-chan... honestly" she continued to stare out of the window a little longer, before turning to look at Meilin, who was giving Sakura the look of 'I know something isn't right here...' and she sighed "I will tell you after school..."

Later that day...

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin met outside the front gates of the school, the afternoon breeze was pleasant, as was the slight warmth. Sakura sighed and leant upon the wall that surrounded the school as Meilin's gaze pierced into her.

"Well?" Meilin asked her hazel eyes narrowing a little, Tomoyo giggled a little at the seriousness of Meilin's attitude.

Sakura sighed softly and then looked to Tomoyo, who nodded in encouragement. "Well you see..." she paused a moment and then tried again "Meilin-chan... there's something that we need to show you... we have to go to Tomoyo-chan's house though..."

Meilin raised an eyebrow and then nodded "fine... let's go, and I hope that this is important..."

The three soon arrived at Tomoyo's house, Meilin and Sakura still in awe at the size of Tomoyo's home. Trailing inside, Tomoyo lead them into her theatre room so that Sakura could show Meilin what they had found. After some time spent setting up the sound and picture, Tomoyo played to Meilin, what she had played to Sakura the night before. Meilin's eyes widened and she began to shake her head fiercely.

"No... no that can't be! Syaoran-kun is in Hong Kong! He stayed there to study! That can't be him!" Meilin was in utter disbelief at what proof was laid before her eyes "Tomoyo-chan... I think there's some kind of mistake here..."

Tomoyo shook her head lightly "Believe me Meilin-chan... I studied the image for hours... and... Well... it's most definitely Syaoran-kun..." Tomoyo's expression was saddened at Meilin's reaction to the segment.

All the while Sakura sat silently, her mind drifting off a little as she tried to find a reason behind this "Meilin-chan might be right... I mean why would Syaoran-kun do something like that..." It was all a confusing time for them, and it had completely slipped Sakura's mind that it could be magic related... Eriol's earlier comment hadn't quite registered with her yet...

**Ok so... not the best of chapters to produce after so long, but I got my inspiration back! So I shall be updating more often :D If anyone can guess whats going on in the story with the mystery badly behaved Syaoran, write me a review! :D I always love feedback! **

**xx**


End file.
